


Destructive

by punkkkkboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, its just all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkkkkboi/pseuds/punkkkkboi
Summary: Sirius tries to convince Remus to stop being so self destructiveyeah tws: it's just all smut
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Destructive

**Author's Note:**

> you've been warned lol

“Fuck off Sirius!” Remus crossed his arms, refusing to look at the other boy.

“Are you fucking kidding me? All I asked was for you to stop being so goddamn self destructive!” Sirius yelled back, fists clenched at his sides.

Before he could process what was happening, Remus was rushing forward, pressing a hard kiss to Sirius’ lips.

“Fuck you.” Remus muttered into his lips, kissing him hard again, tongue flicking across his bottom lip. Sirius pulled him in closer, hand snaking around to his ass as he sighed into it. Remus began pushing in the boy’s shoulders, not stopping until he stumbled backward into the edge of his bed. Remus began to move down, sucking and biting at Sirius neck, making several dark bruises form on the skin.

“How’s this for destructive?” Remus whispered, moving back up to nip at Sirius’ earlobe.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

And so he did, cocking his head to the left so he could slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Sirius moaned into it, rutting his hips up against Remus’. Remus smiled into it, pushing Sirius fully onto the bed. He swung his leg over, straddling his friend’s hips. 

“Just because we’re gonna fuck doesn’t mean that I take back what I said.” Sirius mumbled into the boy’s lips. 

“I know, but I need one last destructive thing, Pads. I want- I  _ need you _ , Sirius.” Sirius’ breath halted, he pulled Remus down, kissing him like his life depended on it. Remus raised his shaking fingers and began to unbutton the other boy's shirt, pushing the fabric away from his shoulders. 

Sirius raised his hips, pressing into Remus’ growing erection. He moaned softly into his mouth, beginning to unbuckle the boys belt. 

“Here wait-“ Remus sat up, pulling his shirt off before taking his belt off. 

“Still good baby?” Remus muttered, smoothing his hands over Sirius’ chest. Sirius looked up at him, pupils blown and face flushed.  _ Baby.  _

“Fuck. Yes. If you never call me baby again I’m going to explode.” Sirius panted, thumbing Remus’ waistband. 

“Oh trust me, I want to call you baby forever.” The two crashed back together, holding each other like their lives depended on it. Remus rolled his hips down, feeling the heat drip down his spine. 

Remus unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down and throwing them into the corner. Sirius pulled back and stared at his friend. 

“You have no idea how long… god Moony.” Remus moved his hand down Sirius’ torso slowly, stopping at the waistband of his jeans, kissing right above his naval as he unzipped them. Sirius’ breath hitched as he watched Remus, trying his hardest to not pull him up to kiss him again,  _ and again _ . 

Remus left them both in their boxers, moving back up to kiss Sirius’ neck, leaving several more hickeys. 

“God Remus, how could I have thought I could go without this?” Sirius groaned, pushing his hips up again. 

“I’m thinking the same thing.” The other boy whispered, hooking his fingers beneath Sirius’ waistband. Sirius smiled pulling Remus’ down too then snaking a hand around to grab his ass roughly. 

Remus grabbed the two of them, pumping his hand slowly. Sirius let his head fall back against the pillow. He willed his eyes open, wanting to watch Remus as he let out a stream of soft sounds and curses. 

“ _ Ah _ \- Remus- fucking hell.” Sirius whispered, kissing his friend. 

“God Sirius. Better than I ever-  _ fuck- _ imagined. Always so fucking hot baby.” Sirius let a moan punch through him at the pet name,  _ he felt like he was going to die, in the best way fucking possible _ . 

“Love- I’m gonna- shit.” Sirius rambled, moving his head up to kiss Remus’ neck. Remus laughed softly, moving his hand faster as Sirius sucked a mark on his neck. Before he knew it he was hit with a blinding white light, gasping Sirius’ name and felt his arms about to give out. 

“Re-“ Sirius whispered, back arching off the bed. Their noises were silenced as they fell together, messy open mouthed kisses littering their skin. 

“That wasn’t destructive at all, Re. I think that’s something you need to do more if you ask me.”


End file.
